Misty's Dratini
by pokeplayer984
Summary: Misty saves a Dratini after an abusive trainer nearly kills it. After saving it's life, can Misty show it the love it never had? Rated M for blood and vore. Don't like, don't read.


New story. Started due to a picture online.

This first part has blood and an abused Pokemon. Don't like? Don't read.

For the rest, hope you enjoy!

000000000000000000000000

**Misty's Dratini**

**Prologue**

At a lake, a red-haired girl with a single side-ponytail was fishing. She was a lover of Water Pokemon and was looking to catch a new one. So far, she had yet to get a bite, but she was very patient.

A young boy with blond hair approached her. His green eyes gleamed and he smiled when he saw another person.

"Hey, you a Pokemon Trainer?" He questioned her.

The girl closed her blue eyes and smirked. "Humph! I'll have you know that I'm the Leader of the Cerulean Gym."

"Heh! How about this, we'll battle with our strongest Pokemon. If I win, I get a badge from you!"

Hearing that, the girl stood up. "Alright, I accept your challenge!" She said.

The boy was about to throw out a Pokeball before the girl spoke. "So, who are you?" She asked.

He gave a smug grin. "I'm Terry! And You?"

"I'm Misty! I wish you luck against my Water Pokemon."

"Ha! I don't need luck when I have this! Go, Dratini!" He said as he threw out his Pokeball.

The Pokemon that appeared was a tiny serpent. It had light blue scales and a white belly. It had fins on it's head and a small nub just above it's eyes.

Misty was surprised to see this. She loved Dratini. It wasn't a Water Pokemon, but it was able to be found in rivers. However, it was rare and proved difficult to find. However, her smile soon faded when she noticed something. She saw scars on the little thing. She knew that some Pokemon got scars in difficult battles. However, these looked unusual to her. Not to mention, this Dratini looked exhausted. It didn't look like it had the energy to battle.

Seeing this, she became concerned. "Uh, are you sure you want to use that Pokemon? It looks pretty beat up and worn out." She said.

Terry just waved it off. "It's just been through some tough fights. It still has the energy to defeat anything you throw at it." He said with confidence.

Misty still felt uneasy. A part of her didn't want to battle the poor thing. However, as a Gym Leader, it was her job to accept any battle. She took a breath knowing this experience would tear her up inside.

"Starmie, I choose you!" She shouted as she threw out a pokeball.

00000000000

The battle would be seen as pathetic. One weak attack of Bubble was all it took to knock out the small dragon. It really did not stand a chance. Some would barely even comment on the battle.

The result made Terry furious. "No!" He yelled as he stomped his foot. "You must've cheated!" He accused, pointing at Misty.

"I warned you that it was worn out!" She defended. "From my point of view, unless my Pokemon was close to being knocked out, it shouldn't have been battling."

"No! You lie! I demand a rematch!" He continued to yell.

She folded her arms. "Take it to a Pokemon Center and come by my gym when it's fully healed. Maybe then, I'll accept your rematch." She bargained.

Misty knew full well what the rules of a Gym Leader were. However, in her defense, she also knew her opponent had nothing to battle with. As such, she was trying to make the kid see reason.

He just growled. "Dratini, return!" He said, holding out a pokeball. The ball shot out a red beam and engulfed the Dratini, sucking it into the orb. "I'll get you for this!" He threatened as he angrily walked away.

Misty watched him walk away. She sighed when he was finally out of sight. She took out a Pokeball. "Starmie, return!" She said, returning her Pokemon.

She looked at her watch. Seeing the time, she decided to go back home. It didn't take her long to pack up and head back home.

On her way home, she heard a noise of some kind. It sounded like a pained cry from a Pokemon. Hearing it, she ran in the direction it was coming from.

It wasn't long before she found a shocking sight. It was the Dratini she battled earlier. The Dratini was bleeding profusely. The Dratini had been sliced across the belly. Nearby was a destroyed Pokeball.

The sight nearly made her vomit and she started leaking tears from her eyes. She got some of her composure together, scooped up the tiny dragon and ran as fast as she could to a Pokemon Center.

-End Prologue-

0000000000000000

I know this was short, but the rest will be longer. I promise.

For now, please review.

See ya later!


End file.
